


Is Anakin Vain?

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Anakin Skywalker's Character [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: This post was inspired by a comment I heard someone make that Anakin is unaware that he is attractive. (Which was supposed to be doubly ridiculous when everyone raves about how hot he is.) So is Anakin aware of his looks and does it matter to him?





	Is Anakin Vain?

Well, I would say that Anakin is aware of the fact that he is quite attractive, partially because of people who flirted at him in seedy bars while on missions, partially because he has eyes, and partially because of his reputation on the HoloNet[.](https://wingletblackbird.tumblr.com/post/159274568793/i-just-thought) However, I believe the significant source of information that Anakin draws from is the assessment he was given in childhood. Sex slaves were prolific on Tatooine, and Gardulla would almost certainly have traded in it. I can just imagine Anakin being looked over as a child and being told that he was attractive and what an asset that was. I doubt he forgot it.

Now Anakin is a cunning individual who likes to turn anything he can, especially things he dislikes, into weapons. Anakin is aware that he is attractive. This is a tool. If you’re good-looking, people will be more inclined to pay you attention; this can be useful. If people want something from you, that gives you an advantage. You can manipulate to get what you want. So, Anakin cares in the sense that he is aware that it can be an asset, provided he is the one wielding the benefits of course. However, he doesn’t care about his appearance on a personal level. He will want to look his best, because that is, generally, advantageous to him. He also likes the fact that he isn't a slave anymore and has the means. Nevertheless, he isn’t vain as his looks aren’t something he takes pride in for its own sake. 

In fact, I would say that Anakin hates any form of objectification. He may use people objectifying him as an advantage, but he hates being seen as a sexual object and not a person. (I’m a person and my name is Anakin!) As a consequence, I would say has a lot of respect for women, (and not just because he adored/admired his mother), and that he was the last person you would see indulging in crude and dirty jokes.  Anakin tries never to look at anyone, independent of gender or species, as an object. This is clear in how he treats people or all backgrounds and genders, including the clones, as individuals first, and even is kind to droids. Anakin was seen as an object for too long to not be sensitive to the matter. Therefore, I would say that Anakin is quite aware of his looks, but simply doesn't care unless it is useful to him, and generally on a mission to help somebody else.


End file.
